The Weird and The Strange
by MoonSeaEarth
Summary: A girl becomes an eyewitness to strange events that occur as anime characters seem to slowly take over her high school. Rated T just to be safe. P


This had a bit of a slow start, and the anime is slowly introduced. So please give it a chance! Remember I had to introduce the eyewitness to all the crazy animeness somehow!

_The Weird and the Strange_

_A short story by the amazingly talented Kate Andrews_

Andi Fox sat in homeroom, an eleven minute class with virtually no point, glaring at the text book that sat in front of her. She had to memorize 35 Latin verbs, their four principle parts, the meaning of each word and oh yes; she couldn't spell anything wrong.

_Yeah, this is so not going to happen_, the girls glared at her book, _maybe if I just rip out the page and tell Mr. Clark that when I went to study last night the page wasn't there._

"I would like to remind all of you," Andi's Homeroom and English teacher, Mrs. Eider(eye-der), announced, ", that the mutilation of all school property will result in five demerits, an hour detention, and you will have to pay a fine to the school. And remember _books_ are school property."

Andi's eye twitched._ She can read minds._

_--------- _

"Okay class. Take out a piece of paper and begin your quiz."

_I should have studied more last night, but the call of my beloved Fanfiction was to strong. Plus my bed was sending out some serious nap rays. Every one knows those are my two weaknesses. Oh well, I should try my best 'cause this is a quiz and if I don't try Mr. Higgins will know I didn't study…Screw it he's going to find out no matter what._

Twenty-five minutes went by. It was a time full of stress and anxiety for many of the students in second period Latin. After all this entire 'quiz', a term Mr. Higgins used to mislead many of his students was worth three hundred points. A failing grade would assure them a spot in summer school.

"Okay time is up. Pass your papers forward. Now while I grade these sit quietly and read pages 335 to 346."

One after one the teacher who many considered an eccentric cosmopolitan with ADHD graded one quiz after another. So far six kids had failed, three barely passed and twelve did an acceptable job.

_Well at least they tried it's not like any of them just – I don't know, drew pictures or something. Why that would be silly._ The silver haired man thought grimly to himself, he just wanted people to respect the language and not blow it off. Was that really so much to ask? Was it?

The Latin teacher sniffed and grabbed a tissue. _I teach such a misunderstood language…_

The clocks hands read eleven o' three when the schools overly obnoxious loud bell rang throughout the hall ways, and several more students of St.Armington High went deaf because of it. If only the teachers would realize that the real reason their students weren't listening was because they really couldn't listen, it was a task physically impossible for them.

Mr. Higgins students moshed their way out the door as he reached the last quiz in the stack. Instead of a list of verbs his eyes were greeted with a picture that looked as if it were drawn by an intoxicated kitten.

At the top of the paper he read 'What really happened…"

Under it was village with stick figures drawn to look like they were running around chaotically. Drawn at the end of the town was a dragon; its collar read "The Latin Language", it had the body of an 'S' ,consonant 'V's for scales, one wing-a-ling, and under the wing was a beefy arm, and it was radiating lines of glory and majesty(1). The dragon was also breathing out an exaggerated ball of fire. That fire was spread around the village, it was on the houses, shrubbery (NII!), villagers, and a sign that read "Welcome to Rome: Home of the Worlds Largest Togo Party! GO NUTS!"

Mr. Clark reached inside his desk and pulled out a bottle of Pepto-Bismol, uncapped it and took a swig. This was going to be a loooooooooong day.

---------

"Hello class! My name is Mr. Greenleaf. I'll be substituting for your history teacher today."

"Greenleaf?" asked a girl, and according to his roster her name was Lyra

"That's a weird name." said another.

"Why is your hair so long?"

"Yeah, are you a hippy?" a blonde, Andi asked.

"No, where I come from," the substitute began ", long hair is-"

"I bet you're a tree hugger!" a brown haired boy exclaimed.

A girl whose name, according to the seating chart, was Gwinna raised her hand. "Sir, my mom said that I wasn't allowed near Hippies. No offence."

"Well your mom's not here!" a boy, Kyo, shouted to his fellow red head. "Are you always such a mommy's girl?"

"You want a fight!?" she challenged

"Yeah, maybe I do!"

The curly read head jumped up and took a fighting stance, and whipped out a wooded harp. "Alright, bring it!"

"Oh, what are you going to do? Sing me to death!?"

There was a loud crack as the harp made contact with Kyo's head. The boy fell to the ground.

"Ahh crap." Gwinna yelled. "There's a crack in my harp. Do you know how hard it was to make this!? Now I have to fly back to that frickin' mountain and wait in the freezing snow AGAIN! Another year of my life wasted! Great, just freaking great!"

Mr. Greenleaf popped a Tums into his mouth. When the Principal had given it to him he had been a little confused, now he understood why there was a basket full of them in the break room.

In the back of the room money changed hands. The winning time it took for the teacher to pop his first anti-acid for the class period was three minutes. The winnings went to the blonde who had first accused him of being a hippy.

The rest of the class was either staring at the red head who for some unexplained reason had turned into an orange cat that lay twitching on the ground, betting on when their sub would take his first swig of Pepto-Bismol, or they were discussing Hippies.

"They're people just like us!"

"They're nothing but druggies"

A boy giggled like a twelve year old girl. "Heheh, I know. They've got great stuff. hehe"

Every one decided it would be best to ignore him….

"I am not a hippie!" the substitute yelled.

"Your hair begs to differ." Andi stated.

"Yeah!"

"What she said!'

"Has anyone seen Trevor?"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! FINE!" he snapped.

The third period U.S. History class witnessed their substitute leap onto his desk whip out a knife and hack off his long silky blonde locks.

"THERE HAPPY! NOW SHUT UP AND DO THE WORK THAT'S LISTED ON THE BOARD!"

The class immediately quieted and began to work. After all you don't mess around with a hippie who can make daggers appear out of no where.

"NO!NO! Not the hair! Why does this always happen to me!" a girl wailed before running out of the classroom in tears.

The next day when the teacher came back and asked his class what the sub covered the day before, the only reply he got was that they discussed Hippies. They would say nothing more.

---------

Andi ran to her next class, dumped her stuff on the floor next to her desk and ran back out. There was only one thing on her mind:

"FOOD!"

She was met with quite a surprise when she got to the cafeteria.

At the right end of the very large communal eating room was a guy standing on a table. Everyone was gathered before him listening to his speech.

"And so my good people I promise that if you elect me to be the next President of the Student Council I will devote all my efforts to: SAVE THE FOOD!"

The crowd showed their approval by cheering and whistling.

Then a person on the other left side of the room, another male student, appeared on top of a table.

"But is that really important? Is that what our school really needs? I ask you good people has my opponent, Thatz, given you a good strategy for the slaying demons. These vile creatures kill children; destroy towns, and…other stuff. But all my opponent cares about is food! Elect me and I promise to kill these nasty beasts! So when you hear the name Rath think DEMONS DEMONS! And you'll be thinking of a better and brighter future."

People turned their backs on the one named Thatz and started cheering on Rath.

"Good citizens of the cafeteria is what candidate Rath suggesting really what we need? Bloodshed and war, violence and…other bad stuff? I believe that we can make peace with the demons. They too, like us, need food. And by using this common need we can bond and create a friendship that will bring us peace for generations!"

The crowd turned back to Thatz and began to applaud him.

"They're demons they don't even know what reason is!"

"Shut up Rath! You're just jealous that they like me better!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!

"Are to."

"This is so embarrassing." a boy with long blonde hair muttered, mortified by the scene playing out before him.

"You know them?" Andi asked.

"Unfortunately. I wish they would stop making such a scene in front of every one."

"I can get them to stop."

"Really? I doubt that."

"Yeah how much you want to bet?"

"I don't bet. I could never waste the Dragon Lords money like that."

"Fine. But it doesn't look like they're going to stop anytime soon."

Both watched as Thatz blew a raspberry in Rath's direction who generously returned the favor.

"Err fine. Five dollars."

"Deal."

Andi took the scoop of potatoes off of a nearby tray, and threw it at Rath. It hit him square in the face.

Everyone was silent as they looked around for the culprit.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Potatoes began disappearing off of their Styrofoam trays and were found flying though the air. High School students made forts out of capsized tables and chairs trying to prevent a gruesome potato covered fate.

"Pay up."

"No you made it worse!'

"No. You wanted your friends to stop making a scene. The scene now before us was created by yours truly. Your friends aren't making the scene their now part of it."

"Fine!"

"Sweet! Now I have lunch money."

-------

An hour later Andi had left the on going war in the cafeteria, took a nap in study hall, and was now in her least favorite class: English.

"BE QUIET!" the teacher barked. "I don't want to have to say it again!"

_Well then don't,_ Andi thought sarcastically. _That's a bit of a no brainer._

"Miss. Fox! You have detention with me after school!"

"What! Why?!"

"I can read minds!" she sneered.

"I knew it!" she jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the middle aged women.

Outside storms clouds covered the sky, lighting cracked and forked while thunder boomed like a thousand pound man falling off the top of a five story building.

Mrs. Eider's complexion changed to a sickly grey. The lights flickered until they finally turned off. An eye appeared in the middle of her winked middle aged head.

A figure jumped into the class via the window that was left open at all times, much to the annoyance of the students. It wasn't anything personal they, the students, just grew up with the notion that windows should be closed and remain so in five below weather; Mrs. Eider had obviously been raised with different beliefs.

The person wore a long black coat, which looked like a dress or robe and black pants with black boots. His hair, which gave him most of his height, was black with a white starburst.

Andi began to think that either the guy just really liked black, was color blind, or had some serious depression issues, and maybe just maybe was having a gender identity crisis. It DID look similar to a dress.

"My name is Hiei." he growled. "I am here to destroy all you pathetic humans."

------

1.What is the _real_ name of the Dragon?

THE END! So what did you think? There are a few non-anime things in here, but they're not a lot of them. Plus Lord of the Rings is pretty well known. If you can guess the other story book person I stuck in here I'll give you a cookie! (Hint: it's not Neville)

Please review! If there are any anime characters you would like to see in the second (or future chapters-hopefully! ) chapters please put them in your review, I would appreciate it!

MoonSeaEarth


End file.
